


You invited me

by IveGotaGothPhaseOnce



Series: This new feeling [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce
Summary: Nico had been acting weirdly and his friends were petrified.
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship, Fluff - Relationship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Omegaverse - Relationship, dates - Relationship
Series: This new feeling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729288
Kudos: 91





	You invited me

Something was on. The nervousness of a few was churning among furniture and bouncing off the walls. Even the bravest, Annabeth and Reyna, were sitting with a frown upon the couch. Yet, they were the foremost. The rest-please, don't judge them, they're not cowards, only honest citizens in the unconventional situation-were scattered across the room. Hidden behind movables, they could watch with wide eyes as the scene in front of them was happening.  
Percy abruptly opened the door and made a spectacular slide from dors to the back of the sofa on which women were. Next to him Leo, Calypso, and Frank were on their knees shyly looking above backrest. "I came as soon as I could." He made sure he's not hallucinating. "What is happening?!" this was too much to digest.  
"I don't know," Annabeth looked at him, "I'm scared."  
Reyna was murmuring something under her breath, her brows knitted on her forehead.  
"He is smiling. I've never seen him smiling," Leo was shaking his hand. "I can't, hold my hand!" Cal was overwhelmed.  
Nico couldn't hear them, having headphones on. Scrolling through his phone, he was humming and smiling. What's more, he has brushed his hair and put on a barrette. He also put on clothes that weren't baggy and worn down. Understandably, all of his friends were terrified. They observed him, as he was enjoying whatever he was doing, with his chin on his knees that were hugged by his arms.  
"Maybe he has a head injury," whatever Annabeth wanted to add, she was ceased by sudden Nico's movement. He adjusted his position and moved his hand to his mouth, now widen up with a great genuine smile. Then he stood up and quickly throw all his belongings into his (new, lather, without pins announcing the end of the world) bag and said that he had to go work on his french project.  
After he left, silence lasted for a few seconds.  
"So what? We are spying him or what?"  
" We can't spy on Nico, Percy," Annabeth said while Reyna stated, "I'm gonna follow him." The blond beta watched as her friend walks toward the door and said, "ok, I'm convinced. Percy, hold the fort!"  
"Hey! That was my idea!"

"Cult."  
"No."  
"I'm telling you. He's joined a cult that washed his brain," Percy made a haunted face. "Find something other that would explain why during a few months he started to act so omega-ish."  
The woman looked at each other helplessly.  
"I would say that maybe he met someone, but last time someone wanted to talk with him ended badly," Annabeth was concerned.  
Everybody silently nodded and commence to walk around a hundred feet behind Nico, who was too preoccupied looking at his phone.  
"Maybe we should just ask him? I feel kinda bad spying him."  
"Jason tried when it wasn't so developed. Got kicked in the balls. Never mock Nico about his happiness and clean shoes," after a pause Reyna added, "after a consideration, you should ask."  
"That wasn't nice. Maybe you should ask. He wouldn't hurt you."  
"But he can deny answering. That would hurt my feelings."  
"Look! He's entering a cafe!"  
The group stopped and watched as his friend disappeared in a small building. Undecided, they stood there and considered their options. They couldn't just walk in there and greet him, right? So what?  
"Let's just wait a few minutes and send one person to buy something," Annabeth was brilliant as always. "Do you have any cash on you?"  
Well, they did not have much, but every free citizen could buy one muffin. After a short discussion, a thumb fight, and a few threats, they decided (Reyna and Annabeth decided) that Percy should go. The main characteristic that guaranteed him this position was his stupidity and thumb weaken by yesterday's cut. He was armed in 7 dollars and girly sunglasses. With a pounding heart, he crossed the threshold of the cafe with a sunny logo.

The interior was definitively nice, bright walls balanced with darker furniture and moderately interested barmaid. He tried to unsuspiciously look around to find Nico and quickly spotted the shaggy black hair, leather bag, and black hoodie sitting in front of The Blonde Alpha With Freckles aka BAWF. Percy felt an enormous wave of relief that his cousin couldn't see him and couldn't kick him in his special alpha place. After starring for a few seconds he heard a quiet grunting.  
"How can I help you, sir?" To avoid any rumor he ordered the cheapest muffin and sat behind Nico, next to a big plant. He could always pretend to be an elf who got lost in a big city. Wait, Nico knew him. He could always pretend to be a lost Percy in a big city.  
BAWF seemed to enjoy Nico's company. It was heard that it's rather difficult to like such a thing, and those who master this art were exclusively in their pack. Percy tried to casually eat his treat and at the same time listen to their conversation, but all he cathed was laugh (weird) and giggling (hyper weird).  
At some point, BAWF reached across the table and grabbed Nico's hand and squeezed it with a loving puppy face and Nico apparently was pleased with this. Judging by the way BAWF still had his face without any fork in it. He even pushed his chair a little closer toward the man and supported his head with the other hand. Ok, Percy was done. He shoved the rest of his muffin in his mouth and exited the cafe as he would exit a dragon cave. Then he ran.

As he ran he realized one crucial thing. Nico was happy there, with that BAWF. He hadn't seen his cousin so relaxed in years. Approaching Reyna and Annabeth he heard their questions and complying. For sure, they would bother Nico with such a logorrhea, and Percy wanted to save him from that. Maybe the secret relationship was important to omega and he wanted to figure things out on his own?  
He decided to be a good friend and help him out.  
"A muffin with raspberries. " He deadpanned.  
"No! What was he doing? Was he meeting someone?" Reyna got to the point. Lucky Percy, he knew how to be an idiot.  
"Nah, I don't think so. Maybe if we count his laptop and this frenchy country as his date. He drunk coffee, though," Percy, you lying beast, you.  
"Really? But he was so happy and glowy... I thought something was on." Explaining everything then and pretending that he knew what was going would be suspicious, so he tried the other way.  
"Maybe we should make an intervention? Or ask him with one of those big lamps, like in the movies?"  
Annabeth sighed and started to walk to the apartment. "Let's go. Our food is probably ready and Leo will eat everything on his own."

Meanwhile, Will and Nico were holding hands in the corner of cheap Caffe. Will felt this warm and pleasurable tingling in his stomach when he was watching his sweetheart wearing the barrette he gave him. Nico was happy to be adored in such a way his boyfriend did. He knew that alpha was starring at him and touching him. And for the first time in his life, that felt alright.


End file.
